


What are Friends for?

by MechBull



Series: Bucket Lists [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: “Yes, yes. Any one of us can stop at any time, and all of us should get something out of it. We have safe words. We’ve agreed to be open to anything that happens, and to not freak out afterwards if it goes farther than planned. We’re all on the same page here.”(You don't need to read the first fic in the series to...appreciate...this one.)





	What are Friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Note for anyone searching on the threesome tag: this is not an OT3 fic. FitzSimmons are my OTP, and I personally can't see them bringing anyone else into their relationship long-term (or really, at all). That said, all three of them do get something out of this, so...

“Oh, hello, Daisy!”

Daisy turned around at the overly enthusiastic greeting. Her eyes narrowed. Something was up.

“Jemma,” she replied, a vaguely leading tone to her voice. 

“How – how are you?”

Daisy snorted. Something was seriously up. Jemma may not be ready to fool May, but she certainly was a better liar than this now. She watched as Jemma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then redoubled her efforts to seem natural. Her smile was far too wide. 

“OK, what’s going on?”

“Nothing! I just – wanted to ask you something.” 

“Well, shoot.”

Jemma looked around the room nervously. Then she hurried over and closed the door, before walking back to the table and sitting across from Daisy. She took a deep breath.

“Jemma, is everything OK? Is it – is there something wrong with Fitz or…?”

“Funny you should ask,” she replied with a somewhat hysterical laugh. Hysterical in the womb-wandering, going crazy sort of way. “We – we – everything’s fine. Everything’s more than fine. Everything’s so great, we are starting to…well, explore.”

Daisy’s eyebrows raised in surprised amusement and perhaps a little bit of grossed-out-ness. But whatever was being explored must really be outside of Jemma’s comfort zone or else they wouldn’t be here right now. She imagined Jemma wasn’t all that experienced in general, let alone in some more kinky shit. And the same went double for Fitz. 

“Little, harmless fantasies,” Jemma continued with a wave of her hand. “Mostly. And well now – that is, I said I’d ask and – you should in no way feel obligated whatsoever. I know that this is a very strange – ”

Daisy’s mouth dropped open. This conversation was going in a very different direction than she’d expected. What _exactly_ was Jemma trying to ask her? She shifted in her seat, leaning forward and dropping her voice to a whisper despite the closed door.

“Jemma, are you – what are you asking?”

Jemma heaved a breath, eyes darting around the room nervously, and then she steeled herself. Focusing back on Daisy, she spoke. “Fitz would like to watch us make out.”

Daisy barked a sudden, involuntary laugh, her hands immediately coming to her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. “ _What?!_ ” she finally managed.

Jemma nodded, eyes closing in a long-suffering kind of way. “I reacted much the same way.”

“ _Dude._ ”

“I know. I said I’d ask, so – I did.”

With that, Jemma shot her a smile and started to stand up.

“Wait up,” Daisy said, surprising both of them. Jemma lowered back into her seat, eyes wide. “It could be…fun.”

Jemma struggled for words, and Daisy shrugged.

“Look, it’s been a while for me, OK?”

“You don’t think it’d be weird?” Jemma hissed, leaning forward.

“I think it’d be very weird. But weird can be good.”

“I don’t – I don’t – ”

Daisy leaned forward, reaching out to grab Jemma’s hands. “Do _you_ want to do this? Because I don’t care what amazing thing Fitz did to you to get you to agree, or if you feel like you have to, or – ”

“No, no. It’s not like that,” Jemma said. “I’m just – I think we all need to talk some more about it. About what would happen during, and what would happen after.”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“OK.” 

Jemma smiled, clearly still a little thrown by the whole conversation. Daisy squeezed her hand. Then she grinned mischievously.

“What _did_ Fitz do to get you to agree? Just what kind of stuff are you exploring?”

Jemma laughed, blushing lightly. She bit her lip for a moment, then leaned even closer as she began to talk.

**

“Are you sure about this?”

Fitz had pulled the blankets over their heads to block out the morning sunlight despite the closed curtains. They still weren’t quite used to all of the differences between the base and the flat they’d moved into just the week before. Jemma still loved waking up to watch the sunrise most days but at times like this, when she wanted to talk intimately about potentially embarrassing things, she missed the dark, isolated feel of their room at the base.

“I think so,” she finally replied to his question. “Are you?”

Fitz laughed shortly. “It’s weird, because – I know it was my idea, but…I’m feeling uncomfortable about it – and strangely jealous.”

Jemma smiled, reaching a hand out to his chest and resting it lightly over his heart. “I’m not about to leave you for her. Even if she does turn out to be a good kisser.”

“No, I know. It’s – after everything we went through to get to… _here_ , I don’t want you to think that you’re not enough for me. Or to discover that I’m not enough for you.” 

Jemma was quiet for a long time. She understood his fears, maybe even shared them, but at the same time, she wouldn’t have agreed to anything like this if she didn’t have confidence in their love and commitment to each other. 

“After everything we went through to get to here, I don’t think something like this could possibly cause a problem for us,” she countered. 

He sighed, tilting his head to rest his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he murmured.

“Me too. And tonight, when Daisy is here, I’m going to prove just how much by…making out with her for your benefit,” Jemma replied, snickering. 

“Now, remember what we’ve talked about.”

“Yes, yes. Any one of us can stop at any time, and all of us should get something out of it. We have safe words. We’ve agreed to be open to anything that happens, and to not freak out afterwards if it goes farther than planned. We’re all on the same page here.”

“OK.”

“Besides _you’re_ the one that used to have a crush on her. If anyone should be nervous and strangely jealous, then I – ”

“Jemma, don’t – you know how I – ”

Jemma laughed, tilting her head up to kiss him into silence. “Teasing,” she mumbled against his lips. 

He kissed her more fully, and Jemma moaned. Once they separated, they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Maybe we spend this morning just the two of us?” he suggested. 

Jemma nodded, then kissed him again.

**

“Hey guys!” Daisy greeted, the forced cheerfulness not completely hiding the nerves in her voice. She held up a bottle. “Brought a little liquid courage.”

“Probably a good idea,” Jemma replied, stepping out of the way and letting her into the flat before closing the door. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“You’re feeding me too?!” Daisy exclaimed, more than a bit sarcastically.

**

After dinner and a couple episodes of a mindless sitcom and a few shots each, they moved into the bedroom. As planned, Fitz sat on a chair in the corner, a little out of their sight line but still a part of the proceedings. Jemma and Daisy began by sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed. They held hands and couldn’t stop their nervous giggles.

“This is…oh, screw it,” Daisy finally said, before practically falling forward onto Jemma.

Jemma’s eyebrows lifted and she _meeped_ slightly when their mouths connected. It took a moment to catch up, but soon she began to kiss back, her lips quivering slightly. Her mind catalogued the differences – the softness of Daisy’s skin, how unexpectedly _smaller_ her face seemed compared to Fitz’s, the absence of stubble and the presence of lip gloss. She liked it and she didn’t. 

Carefully, she brought a hand up to Daisy’s shoulder, holding her in place or pulling her forward, she wasn’t quite sure. Their tongues brushed against each other, prompting an involuntary sound from both of them. Jemma snuck a peek at Fitz. His eyes were wide, one hand curled in front of his mouth, the other gripping the arm of the chair. She closed her eyes and focused back on Daisy.

They kissed harder then, trading feather-light, tentative experimentation for a deeper connection. Daisy’s tongue pushed into her mouth, even as her hand came up to the back of Jemma’s neck. Jemma scooched forward, placing one hand on Daisy’s lower back. She decided to shut her brain off, or try to anyway. To simply let the experience unfold as it would, just like they had agreed.

Before she realized it, she had slid her hand up to Daisy’s breast. The gasp elicited by brushing her thumb over the nipple just made her squeeze more. 

Daisy dropped down to suck open-mouthed kisses against her neck and clavicle. Jemma moaned, eyes opening as her head fell to the side. Almost by accident, her eyes met Fitz’s. They stared at each other, both somewhat dazed. She watched as he licked his lips and swallowed, as he shifted in his seat, pulled at his jeans, and cupped his hand over the bulge of his cock. She exhaled roughly, eyes drifting closed as her smile grew. 

She moved then, turning more aggressive as she pulled Daisy down and maneuvered them both to stretch out on the bed. Their legs intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other, and they held each other close. Daisy whimpered, one of her hands dropping to Jemma’s bum and pulling her lower body even tighter against her own. Jemma rocked her hips faster, fumbling around with one hand until she found the hem of Daisy’s shirt. She pulled it up, revealing and caressing the skin below. 

“Oh my God.” 

Jemma’s words echoed back to her, Daisy’s breathless and Fitz’s quiet and almost pained.

Jemma and Daisy separated slightly, both reaching up to cup their hands around each other’s faces. Jemma’s heart was pounding, the strange mix of excitement and nerves made even worse by the wetness of Daisy’s lips as they curved into a smile.

“Want to bring him in?” Daisy whispered. 

Jemma hesitated, feeling a little uncertain for many reasons, then she nodded. They both twisted to look at Fitz, and Jemma reached a hand out towards him. Fitz sat straighter, his expression turning rather alarmed for a moment. She didn’t know if he was opposed to joining in, if he had truly wanted to just watch, or if he was surprised and tempted by the change in plans. She half-expected him to shake his head or say the safe word.

But the first person to speak was in fact Daisy. At her quiet “come on, Fitz,” he seemed to make a decision. Soon enough, he was leaving the chair and climbing onto the bed. He lowered down next to Jemma, spooning behind her. She let out a shuddering breath when she felt his cock against her and his hand wrap low around her stomach and pull her closer to him.

Daisy protested with a slight whine, bringing her hand down to Jemma’s lower back and jerking her forward so their crotches were snug against each other again. And then suddenly, Jemma was involved in the most erotic game of tug-of-war in her life. Daisy kissed her sloppily, her tongue down Jemma’s throat, as she rubbed her body along Jemma’s and cupped her hand over Jemma’s arse, just to the side of where Fitz’s cock rubbed. He was pressed all along her back, his hand massaging her breast and his warm, wet mouth sucking her neck. Jemma groaned loudly, reaching out behind her to scrunch her fingers into his hair. Her eyes opened, unseeing, and she panted into Daisy’s mouth. 

Then, everything got better and worse. Almost as if they planned it, both Fitz and Daisy dropped their hands down, working together to unbutton, unzip and push Jemma’s trousers down her thighs. Her knickers soon followed, and then their fingers hooked together and fumbled against each other as they began to rub at her. She wasn’t entirely sure which of them pressed inside her first, which of them circled harder over her clit; all she could manage in response was pulling at Fitz’s hair and squealing around Daisy’s kisses. 

Daisy dropped lower to mouth at Jemma’s breast through her shirt. The move freed Jemma to twist uncomfortably, just enough to capture Fitz in a breathless, frenzied kiss. It was broken only by Daisy sliding back up to be at the same level as them. 

“Let me show you something,” Daisy whispered. 

Jemma could barely manage a nod before Daisy pulled her fingers away, leaving only Fitz’s. 

“Fitz, move,” Daisy demanded. Jemma nearly whimpered when he followed the order, leaving her feeling rather bereft. 

But not for long. Because soon a very concentrated, yet somehow delicate quake pulsed unrelentingly between Daisy’s hand and Jemma’s clit. She let out a very guttural, primal sound, trying to back away at first from the intensity of the sensation. She reached out to grip Daisy’s arm and leaned back against Fitz’s chest, needed to ground herself against both of them for some sort of support. And then she screamed silently as an incredibly powerful orgasm crashed over her. 

She was left panting and boneless, weak and shivering, barely unable to respond or even register when she felt Fitz and Daisy working together frantically again. Before she knew it, they were turning her over until she was facing Fitz, practically draping over him really. She moaned as he kissed her, and again when she realized his jeans and boxers had been pushed down. His cock slipped easily between her thighs, brushing along her folds. 

“Fitz,” she breathed out. Only moments later, she gasped when Daisy’s hands hooked around the crests of her hips and her own bare crotch pressed against Jemma’s arse. 

They moved together slowly, their breaths and their moans intermingling. Fitz tilted his hips and Jemma pressed closer, wondering, hoping that his thrusts could reach all the way to – Daisy groaned, shifting her own body to a new angle, slightly below Jemma and closer still. Fitz’s fingers left her hips, moving farther back, and moments later Daisy cursed. 

Jemma forced her eyes open, looking up at Fitz. He was watching Daisy, a small smile on his face, but at the feel of Jemma’s gaze, he focused on her again. They held each other’s eyes for a long, heady moment, before Jemma sighed, stretched to kiss his chin, and gave herself over to the sensations again.

**

Daisy stretched out on the bed, grunting as her strained body protested. She’d had a work-out the night before that rivaled the training May had given her and involved some muscles that had been unused for far too long. She grinned wickedly then opened her eyes only to discover she was alone. Sitting up, she glanced around the room, confused for a beat, before climbing out and searching for her clothes.

She was still pulling on her shirt when she walked out into the living room and spotted Fitz and Simmons curled up and cuddling on the seat by the bay window. They held steaming mugs and murmured quietly to each other.

“It’s too damn early to be so cute,” Daisy observed, adding in a gagging noise for good measure. 

“Morning, Daisy,” Jemma greeted cheerfully.

“Jemma likes to watch the sunrise,” Fitz added. 

Daisy chose not to point out they had been looking at each other with disgustingly soppy expressions rather than out at the horizon. 

“Do you want some tea? Or breakfast?” Jemma offered. 

“Nah,” Daisy replied. “I want to go back to the base and sleep until a normal hour.”

Despite that, Daisy walked over to them, sitting on the small section of the seat left vacant near their feet. 

“We good? Do we need to talk?”

Fitz and Jemma glanced at each other, then looked at her again. 

“I’m good,” Fitz said. “I’m great.”

“I was just saying,” Jemma added with a laugh, “that for something that was Fitz’s fantasy, I think I ended up with the better end of the deal.”

“It wasn’t exactly a hardship for me, either,” Daisy confirmed. She patted Fitz’s ankle, then leaned forward to give Jemma a peck to her cheek. “See you at work. I’ll cover for you if you need to take more time.”

“Thank you, Daisy,” Fitz said, multiple meanings clear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last fic involving a threesome and attempting femslash. It's not really my jam, but I approached it as something of a challenge, and hope I did it well and respectfully. I'll spare you the essay I was originally planning to include in my notes and instead say: back to your regularly scheduled FitzSimmons fics soon.


End file.
